Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ya comme un OS
by Dyade
Summary: Recueil d'OS.La vie de couple d'Hermione et Draco selon PouPoux et Sithgirl ? De quoi dépoussiérer le bon vieux Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... En coulisses, les choses sont beaucoup moins glorieuses, mais beaucoup plus hilarantes !
1. Ah, la famille !

**Salutation** tripotée de lecteurs attentifs et dévoués !  
**PouPouX** et **SithGirl** s'associent pour vous offrir du grand spectacle. Au programme, la vie de couple de nos deux sorciers préférés.

Ils se sont rencontrés. Ils se sont détestés. Ils se sont fait la guerre...et pourtant, sous des astres contraires, leur couple mal assorti a vue le jour. Est-il besoin de les présenter ? **Hermion Granger**, Miss-je-sais-tout, sorcière brillantissime, esprit cartésion révolutionnaire. Farouche, désordonnée, emportée, volcanique et passionnée...**Draco Malfoy**, Prince des Serpentards, orgueilleux parmi les orgueilleux, autoritaire, polaire, adulé par des hordes de fan en furie, blond comme les blés, beau comme un dieu...hum...un Peu de calme.

Combien d'entre vous les a mariés, jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, enlacés plus ou moins étroitement, je vous le demande ? Combien c'est posé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde la question de leur vie de couple ? Leur train train quotidien ? Ils sont jeunes et beaux, ils s'aiment sur un coup de tête ? Comment leur couple résistera-t-il au "Chérie, passe moi le sel" ou au non moins célèbre "Amour, il y a un cheveu dans la soupe" ? Et je ne vous parle même pas du célébrissime "Quoi, tu veux rire ? Ta mère débarque la semaine prochaine ? Pince moi je rêve..."  
Et déjà, vous vous dites "Quel programme...!" et je ne vous le fais pas dire...Ainsi donc, voilà :

**"Pour le meilleur et pour le pire...ya comme un os..."** Il s'agit d'une **série de courtes vignettes** s'attachant chacune à un épisode de la vie de couple sulfureuse de nos Golden Wizzards préférés...Chaque chapitre est indépendant ! Si vous avez envie de voir certains épisode illustrés...n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part, évidemment :)

**Rating** : bheu...à voir...rien de sulfureux dans ce chapitre...mais le citron leur va si bien...pourquoi se priver...  
**Disclaimer**: est-il besoin, vraiment...JKR, on t'aime !

Et à présent...bonne lecture...

* * *

oOo **Ah la famille...** oOo

- Draco Lucius Malfoy !

Le jeune homme rentra la tête dans les épaules en entendant la porte claquer avec une férocité peu commune. D'ordinaire, lorsque sa chère et tendre recourait à la trianomina familiale pour s'adresser à lui, c'est qu'il devait en prendre pour son grade dans les minutes qui suivaient. Il se retourna donc en prenant un air dégagé et s'apprêta à affronter bravement la furie qui lui servait de fiancée.

- Oui, ma puce ? roucoula-t-il de son ton le plus suave tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon en enjambant plus ou moins aisément les cadavres des divers cartons qui jonchaient le sol.

La jeune femme portait un tee-shirt maculé de poussière et de tâches non identifiables, sous lequel disparaissait un short en jean indécemment court. Son tee shirt, à lui… Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon anarchique et disparaissait au milieu des cartons de déménagement. A la voir aussi sexy au milieu du papier à bulles et des rouleaux de tapisserie, les joues en feux et le regard incendiaire, Draco venait de trouver la réponse aux deux questions qui le taraudaient depuis la veille. La première : Qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à se mettre en ménage à vingt et un an avec une fille aussi extravagante qu'Hermione Granger ? La seconde : Merlin, mais pourquoi avait-il accepter de déménager avec des camions et des déménageurs moldus ?  
A cet instant, la simple vision d'Hermione dans cette tenue suffisait à combler le plus affreux de ses doutes. Il la trouvait juste magnifique, même derrière les tâches de peintures, même sous la poussière du plâtre…même alors qu'elle levait sous ses yeux d'un air accusateur un vase de porcelaine grasse recouvert de fioritures ignobles…Un bibelot d'un goût douteux, il devait l'avouer.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur ? fulmina-t-elle, en tentant malgré tout de conserver une certaine maîtrise d'elle-même.

Son fiancé se passa une main dans la nuque d'un air embarrassé. La jeune femme savait pertinemment ce qu'était cette _horreur_. Ils en avaient parlé la semaine précédente tout en faisant les cartons et elle avait été catégorique : « Malfoy, je te préviens…Cette _chose_ ne rentrera pas dans notre maison…» Et à présent, elle dardait sur lui un regard impitoyable.

- L'ossuaire familiale, trésor… articula-t-il en se cachant derrière un sourire atrocement charmeur. Cadeau de fiançailles de ma mère, tu te souviens ?

La jeune femme se leva alors tranquillement et vint se planter devant lui en tenant l'objet incriminé entre trois doigts dégoûtés. Alors elle reprit d'un ton polaire :  
- Tu sais quoi, Malfoy…Cette fois je dis non... **Non**, **non**, **non** et **non** !  
Que ta mère m'en veuille de lui voler son fils, je veux bien le comprendre. Qu'elle insiste pour organiser le mariage toute seule, maman et papa s'en remettront…Qu'ensuite elle bataille pour que je l'appelle « belle maman » ou "Cissia", passe encore…Mais, je refuse, tu entends…Je. Refuse. Qu'elle introduise la moitié de la dynastie Malfoy dans ma maison…même en cendre ! Et même dans ce vase, qui soit dit en passant est foutrement immonde !

L'ancienne Gryffondor tempêtait en pointant sous son nez un index assassin, tel la menace de châtiments corporels bien plus terrifiants encore s'il prétendait vouloir lui tenir tête : Hermione dans toute la splendeur de ses plaidoiries dithyrambiques...simplement terrifiante.

- J'ai tout accepté, Dray. Tout. Que tu décores la maison en vert du sol au plafond. Que tu accroches au mur ton sublime _Iron_ _Star _aussi échevelé soit-il. Que notre chambre hérite de l'affreux tapis vert bouteille de ta grand mère. Et même que tu gardes ta stupide collection de vifs d'or...  
Et je ne parle même pas de ton élan en peluche dépourvu d'oreille, souvenir de je ne sais plus quel traumatisme infantile...Mais, là…C'est trop. Ce truc, je ne peux pas…

Le blond jeta un regard inquiet au vase qui tanguait dangereusement dans la main de son amazone de fiancée. Hermione était caractérielle, mais elle n'oserait tout de même pas lui fracasser ce bibelot familial sur le crâne ?…Pas vrai ? Merlin seul savait si elle en mourrait d'envie en cet instant…Elle respira profondément…

- Draco, je vais essayer d'être claire maintenant…Si je te dis que c'est ce vase ou moi, qu'est ce que tu vas me répondre cette fois ?

Silence. Les deux amants se jaugèrent d'un air polaire.  
Puis un sourire cruel de ceux qu'il lui réservait lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants traversa fugacement le visage du jeune homme.

- Va te faire voir, je suppose…susurra-t-il d'un ton langoureux avant de lui voler un baiser.

Et il éclata d'un grand rire franc tout en se jetant derrière la porte au moment où la jeune femme envoyait l'objet du délit s'écraser contre le mur avec un feulement furieux. Un nuage de cendres lécha le plâtre et retomba sur le sol dépourvu de moquette.

- Tu sais quoi…Je te hais Malfoy…et je hais toute ta putain de dynastie qui vient de dégueulasser _mes_ murs !

Un gloussement lui répondit derrière la cloison.

* * *

Ah...C'est tellement beau l'amour...Alors, verdict ?  
Pour l'amour de Dray, vous accepteriez toute la dynastie Malfoy comme calle livres ? Vous dormiriez avec Oscar, l'adorable élan en peluche, dépourvu d'oreille et à la grosse truffe toute mâchonnée ? Vous arboreriez avec fierté un balais sans poils sur un mur vert ? Vous vous essuyeriez les pieds sur le tapis de tata aussi moche soit-il ? Elle l'aurait fait...mais là...il faut croire que Draco va trop loin, et ce n'est pas Oscar qui dira le contraire !...Lol.  
**Reviews ?**

Valete...

Jo

A venir :** "Argument percutant" **de **PouPoux **


	2. Argument percutant

Salut tout le monde !  
**PouPouX** écume les terres outratlantiques ; c'est donc moi qui vient vous offrir sa première vignette. Que dire...que le petit déjeuner peut s'avérer être un moment critique ? Qu'il existe parfois certaines distances de sécurité à respecter si l'on ne veut pas embrasser un mur ? Que le muffin à la framboise est particulièrement délicieux ?  
Ou pas... Allez, je vous laisse lire le deuxième épisode de la vie de couple de nos chers sorciers.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

oOo **Argument percutant **oOo

Ils étaient déjà tous assis, attablés devant un déjeuner gargantuesque, absorbés dans leurs moqueries et leur joyeux chahut. Harry Potter fêtait en ce jour son vingt-cinquième anniversaire en compagnie de ses amis. Et le jeune homme rigolait avec Ron Weasley.

Pourtant, malgré l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce, Hermione Granger ne participait décidément pas à cet excès de joyeuseté. Elle fixait son verre de jus d'orange d'un air polaire et semblait vouloir le faire exploser d'un simple regard.

A l'observer Harry ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse y arriver, compte tenu de la ferveur qu'elle y mettait.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? » se décida-t-il prudemment à lui demander.

- « Je compte. » gronda-t-elle d'un air impitoyable.

- « Et qu'est ce que tu comptes au juste ? » insista timidement le jeune homme.

- « Des nombres ! » grogna-t-elle de plus belle, en mordant maussadement dans une part de gâteau.

- « Et pourquoi tu comptes des nombres…si je puis me permettre ? »

- « Parce que c'est plus prudent de compter jusqu'à 100 avant de faire quelque chose de regrettable. » susurra-t-elle d'un ton menaçant tout en jetant un regard explicite par dessus son verre.

Harry suivit son regard et comprit enfin la réaction de son amie. Il la comprit on ne peut mieux…Sous leur nez, Drago Malefoy et Parvati Patil était entrain de chuchoter avec ardeur et semblaient engagés dans une conversation des plus animées.

- « Tu devrais sans doute compter jusqu'à 200 ! » grimaça alors Harry.

- « C'est ce que j'ai fait ! » gronda la jeune femme d'un ton hargneux.

- « Ah. Et tu en es rendue où ? »

- « 345. 346. 347. 348. 349 … »

- « Tu sais Hermione, peut être que tu devrais laisser tomber. Ils ne font que discuter. » ajouta son ami en se passant une main dans la nuque.

- «…361. 362… Tu te fous de moi j'espère, Harry ? …365… Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser cette pimbêche tripoter mon mari encore longtemps … ? »

Elle darda une nouvelle fois son regard sur les deux concernés.

Silence.

- « Trop, c'est trop ! Crois moi, elle va le regretter ! » tonna-t-elle finalement en plantant là sa serviette.

- « Pas _encore_ une fois Hermione… » marmonna son ami en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air dépité.

Mais déjà, d'un pas décidé et même furieux, Hermione repoussait sa chaise, quittait la table et s'approchait sans ciller de Drago et Pavarti. Harry observa la scène de loin en se dissimulant derrière sa propre serviette. A une vitesse fulgurante, Hermione leva alors le bras avant d'abattre sa main sur la joue de Pavarti. Sous la rudesse du coup, sa _rivale _s'affala à côté de sa chaise.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le jour suivant

-« Whoa, Pavarti, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? » s'exclama Lavande en avisant la joue de son amie qui était proprement violette.

La jeune femme passa le seuil de la porte d'un air maussade tout en se massant la joue.  
- « J'ai juste _discuté_ avec Drago Malefoy … » gémit-elle d'un ton lugubre.

Son amie gloussa, puis ajouta d'une voix tranquille :

-« Un conseil, si je puis me permettre : la prochaine fois…reste le plus loin possible de lui et Hermione…ça ne résoudra pas sa jalousie légendaire, mais au moins, ça réduira le nombre de blessés. »

* * *

Alors ? Est ce qu'Hermione doit arrêter le café et se mettre au lexomil ? Est ce que Drago est un monstre ? à vous de nous le dire et de reviewer **cet OS de folie de PouPoux !!!**  
**Review ?**

Valete

Jo


	3. Trouve autre chose, Malfoy !

Salutation distinguée !  
Chers lecteurs, **SithGirl** se traîne donc jusqu'à son pitit écran pour vous envoyer une nouvelle vignette. Pour l'heure, elle se meurt d'ennuie et erre entre sa chambre et son jardin. Elle a perdu l'envie d'écrire...Infâmie, n'est-il pas ? C'est donc toute petite, honteuse et désespérée qu'elle vous présente sa seconde vignette ( et la troisième de ce recueil...ah bha oui, il faut suivre, lol ).  
Alors à quel point Hermione est-elle cruelle et froide ? Et jusqu'où Dray est-il capable d'aller pour obtenir ce qu'il désire ? Deux questions fondamentales qui méritent réponses le plus tôt possible.  
Toujours ironiques bien évidément, mais on les aime comme ça.

Bonne nouvelle, PouPoux est de retour...elle va pouvoir répondre à ses reviews et vous écrire une vignette de folie ! Ovations svp !  
Bienvenue à la maison, PouPouX, lol.

Rating : **rien de terrifiant...mais attention, ça brûle :P**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

oOo** Amour et frustration pur beurre…** oOo

Le jeune homme tituba jusque dans le couloir en tentant de conserver un semblant de dignité malgré les draps qui menaçaient de choir de ses reins à tout instant. Ses cheveux incroyablement en bataille et le masque de papier mâché qui recouvrait son visage laissaient peu de doute quant à la nuit agitée qu'il venait de passer… Il rattrapa la jeune femme à l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement.

- Mya ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! protesta-t-il d'un air indigné.

La sorcière se retourna en levant les yeux au ciel pour venir affronter le regard soudain incroyablement implorant de son amant. Le jeune homme ramassa ce qui restait de son orgueil émietté et afficha une moue de gamin arrogant qui s'effaça brutalement lorsqu'il se prit les pieds dans le drap et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long. Hermione réprima un ricanement et passa une veste tandis que Draco se rajustait en jurant de plus belle.

- Ecoute, Mya…ça marchait bien jusque là… On avait trouvé le bon rythme je trouve…Et puis…c'est jamais évident au début, laisse nous une chance…Une vraie chance ! Allez…quoi ! Un petit sacrifice… On s'en fout ! On trouvera autre chose… Je trouverai autre chose, d'accord ?! C'est promis…

- Parle pour toi, Dray…Je n'en peux plus moi ! Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attends ! Je ne veux pas _autre chose. _Et ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu… Alors s'il te plait, pas de plaidoirie larmoyante…

Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux avec un soupire de détresse :  
- Qu'est ce que je vais faire tout seul, moi ? Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ? Et puis tu fais ta maligne mais je sais très bien que toi non plus tu ne peux pas te passer de moi…Je te préviens, Granger, tu ne trouveras pas mieux… ! Je suis un vrai dieu…

- Ben voyons… Je savais bien qu'en rompant avec Jordan, je faisais une bonne affaire…mais c'est vrai qu'à ce point, je pouvais pas deviner…Tu es incroyable, Dray ! Plus grande gueule que toi, on meurt…  
Le seul truc, c'est que tu ne comprends rien… Tu vois, il me faut un peu plus que du sexe pour me sentir bien ! Et en l'occurrence, j'agonise là ! Tu me vides de mon énergie ! Alors sincèrement je…

Il la fit taire en écrasant brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent alors qu'il plongeait ses doigts dans la masse odorante de ses cheveux châtains et qu'il ramenait son corps contre le sien sans se soucier des draps qui chutèrent définitivement sur le sol. Il la voulait, _elle_. Elle et aucune autre. Elle, tout de suite, dans ce couloir, avant qu'elle ne le quitte et ne le laisse planter là comme un con. La jeune femme poussa un grondement réprobateur alors que sa langue s'insinuait instinctivement de la bouche de son amant en réveillant en elle des sensations qu'elle aurait préférer oublier au moment où elle envisageait de s'éclipser à son insu. Au l'instant où il abandonna ses lèvres brûlantes pour plonger son visage dans le col de son imperméable et semer son cou de morsures d'une efficacité redoutable, elle trouva la force de le repousser.

- Pas cette fois, Malfoy…siffla-t-elle d'un ton implacable.

La jeune femme prit alors soin de ne pas lever les yeux sur lui au moment où elle se dirigea vers la porte. Surtout, éviter de croiser du regard le corps souple et efflanqué de son amant. Ce ventre dont elle connaissait les méplats à la fois durs et doux par cœur. Ses fesses dont elle avait redessiné la courbe affolante toute la nuit. Les traces de ses ongles, de ses dents et de ses lèvres sur sa peau blanche. Ses yeux obscurcis par le désir…Ce mec était un appel au viol et il le savait parfaitement.

- Tu vas me tuer, Granger… murmura-t-il d'une voix traînante en tentant une ultime approche qu'elle congela d'un regard impitoyable.

- Malfoy, je ne fais que sortir pour aller acheter des croissants, d'accord ! A t'entendre on croirait que je vais m'engager pour la légion étrangère ! tonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel face à son air malheureux.

- Mais j'ai encore _envie_, moi ! protesta-t-il d'un ton tragique en remontant maladroitement les draps autour de ses reins.

- Merlin ! Tu as _toujours_ envie… Toute la nuit, Draco ! On a fait _ça_ toute la nuit ! Tu es une vraie machine, c'est pas possible ! rigola-t-elle alors que ses joues s'empourpraient.

- C'est pas ma faute…Tu es _trop_ belle…gronda-t-il en l'embrassant à pleine bouche avec un sourire possessif.

La jeune sorcière le repoussa en riant de plus belle:  
- Rien à foutre. J'ai faim, moi ! Alors trouve autre chose, Malfoy, et va prendre une douche froide…

Elle lui vola un baiser et abandonna son amant avec sa frustration avant de s'engouffrer dans la cage d'escalier silencieuse pour se ruer vers la première boulangerie capable de lui procurer les gourmandises françaises qu'elle réclamait depuis plus d'une semaine et que son ventre appelait avec fureur.

- Traîtresse…

* * *

...verdict ? Qui l'emporte ce coup-ci ? Moi j'estime que pour le moment, il y a 1-2 et Mya l'emporte d'une courte tête, non ? Pourtant, il faut reconnaître que Malfoy avait sorti la grosse artillerie...  
Reviews ?

Valete

Jo


	4. Joyeux Noël bien sûr

Ola !

SithGirl au clavier...Oui, je sais ça devient une sale manie, mais bon... Notre belle et fabuleuse **PouPouX** sue sang et eau pour gagner notre pain quotidien. Alors pendant que votre dévouée auteur travaille sans relâche pour une firme outratlantique mondialement connue ( dont nous préfèrerons taire ici le nom pour préserver l'intégrité de notre amie), je m'efforde de publier ses lignes. Voici donc, malgré tous nos contre-temps, le 4e OS de la vie de couple de nos amants terribles.  
Toutes mes excuses à ceux d'entre vous qui n'auraient pas reçu de réponse à leur review. Petits incidents informatiques. Mon PC chéri surchauffe et plante régulièrement...voili :) Mais je vous aime quand même.

**Rating :** K+...mais qu'est ce que je me suis marrée en le lisant :P  
**Résumé**: Ah...un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes...Un peu de fraîcheur, aussi. Noël, la tradition moldue n'est-elle pas charmante ? Drago ne semble pourtant pas aussi affirmatif...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

oOo **Joyeux Noël bien sûr...** oOo

En ce 24 décembre, jour de Noël, Drago Malefoy était affalé sur un lit, le regard lourdement fixé sur la porte de sa chambre à coucher.

_Je ne me cache pas._

_Je ne me cache pas._

_Je suis Drago Malefoy, et je ne me cache pas._

_Je suis … dans une chambre complètement vide, à patienter sur un lit…mais je ne me cache pas. _

_Grrr … Ce que ça peut m'énerver !_

Drago Malefoy pestait contre Hermione qui devait, décidément, avoir une dent contre lui.

A Pâques, il avait été obligé de revêtir le traditionnel costume de lapin et de distribuer des œufs à toutes les personnes présentes à la réunion de famille organisée dans la cambuse Weasley ; lors de la Saint-Valentin, c'était en Cupidon qu'il avait du chanter des chansons d'amour pour les beaux yeux d'Harry Potter … Et aujourd'hui, il devait se déguiser...en Père Noël …

Il avait bien essayé de se rebeller mais depuis le temps, il avait appris à ne plus remettre en question les décisions de sa chère et tendre...

Et Drago continuait à marmonner ainsi dans sa fausse barbe blanche : la vie était injuste…tout était la faute d'Hermione…

_Pourquoi lui ?_

_Pourquoi lui ?_

_Grrr …_

Drago fut tiré de ses pensées par un coup frappé à la porte.

« Dépêche-toi, là-dedans, fit la voix perçante d'Hermione. Combien de temps te faut-il pour t'habiller ?… C'est pas possible, tu es pire qu'une fille… »

Puis, n'attendant plus, elle débarqua dans la chambre qu'il occupait depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure. Drago émit un grognement lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce, sourire aux lèvres, en le regardant de la tête aux pieds .

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça Granger ? » gronda le jeune-homme vexé, handicapé par la bourre de son ventre rouge proéminent.

« Drago, arrête de t'en faire ! Tu n'en a pas pour longtemps et tout le monde compte sur toi » pouffa-t-elle.

Son fiancé déglutit avec difficulté : il trouvait la situation bien moins hilarante qu'Hermione !

Après tout ce n'était pas elle qui allait devoir se trémousser devant tout le monde, dans ce fichu costume rouge diablement rembourré…ou faire sauter les enfants des Weasley et des Potter sur les genoux… ou leur demander avec une grosse voix pitoyable ce qu'ils avaient commandé au Père Noël tout en leur donnant leurs cadeaux…pour à la fin, - Ô suprême délivrance-, se repaître de leurs cris hystériques.

_Et tout ça…pour la Paix des ménages !_

Drago se sentit gagner par le malaise :

« Parle pour toi » maugréa t-il entre ses dents.

Et, bien que cette tâche ne lui plaise guère, c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il se leva pour rejoindre le reste des personnes installées dans la pièce principale. Pourtant, en cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie…irrépressible : s'enfuir en courant de cette maison de fous pour ne plus _jamais_ y revenir. Cependant il s'avança _vaillamment_ vers le salon et réussit même à ouvrir la porte qui le séparait de son calvaire.

A peine rentré dans la pièce, il fut assailli par les cris de la descendance Potter-Weasley.

Drago resta un instant indécis face à toute cette ribambelle de gamins mais il se reprit très vite sous le regard menaçant de sa fiancée.

« Ho ho ho, bonjour les enfants, je suis le Père Noël » marmotta-t-il sans grande conviction.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de retenir un rire …. Drago, en apprenti Père Noël, lui lança un regard noir mais continua sur sa lancée.

« Avez-vous tous été bien sages ??? » chantonna le jeune homme, tout en caressant sans joie son gros ventre rouge.

« Oui Père Noël !!!» entonnèrent en chœur les faces barbouillées de bûche des gamins, auréolées de sourires plus angéliques que jamais.

Cette petite mise en scène dura une bonne heure. Juste ce que pouvait endurer Drago dans son costume.

Après avoir offert balais, oreilles à rallonges, Tartes aux citron piégées et autres facéties à tous les enfants… sans oublier le philtre d'amour de Ronald Weasley, toujours célibataire … la répartition prit fin.

…et Drago pu, et non sans mal au vu de la grosseur de son ventre, rejoindre sa femme qui était assise devant la cheminée à boire un vin chaud. Il s'affala à coté d'elle, lui donna un petit baiser dans le cou et lui demanda en faisant fi de sa rancune :

« Tout le monde a demandé quelque chose pour Noël … à ton tour »

« Je ne crois pas que tu pourrais m'offrir ce que je veux » avoua Hermione d'un air dépité.

« Essayes toujours…» ajouta son fiancé, intrigué.

« Je veux…» elle fit une pause puis termina « …Drago Malefoy »

Il rit doucement, prit Hermione dans ses bras et lui murmura dans l'oreille :  
« Je crois que ça peut se trouver »

Alors, elle gloussa et murmura :  
« Joyeux Noël »

« Ho ho ho » chantonna Drago dans l'oreille de sa fiancée avant de l'embrasser.

Silence.

« En fait…le costume de cupidon t'allait nettement mieux…Beaucoup plus sexy … » répliqua t-elle d'un ton provocateur, avant de caresser sa fausse barbe blanche avec un sourire suggestif.  
"Je me demande si ce ne serait pas mieux sans, tout compte fait…"

Et le jeune homme effaça sa mimique railleuse sous un baiser possessif.

* * *

Moi, j'adore cet OS. Merci PouPouX ! J'imagine tellement notre mignon blondinet en bonbonière rouge et blanche à la pilosité exacerbée que je ne m'en relève pas de mon tabouret.  
Alors, à votre avis : avec ou sans le costume, Draco ??? **Reviews ?**

Valete

Jo


	5. Pintade, cuisine et trahison

Bien le bonjour à vous **tous** …

_Tous aux abris …_

Cette fois-ci, c'est **PouPoux** qui est au clavier ! Et uuuiiii, je prends les choses en main ! _(c'est pas trop tôt)_

**SithGirl** étant partie vadrouiller pendant une dizaine de jours dans un endroit inconnu, sombre et lugubre (pour tout dégoiser, je ne sais pas du tout où elle est précisément) ! Un mot pour la situer : colo … c'est à moi de publier ses lignes ! (ma vignette préférée pour le moment et la vôtre aussi, je l'espère) !

Allez, en route pour de niouvelleu zaventuuuureuuuuu ! xx

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**oOo Pintade, cuisine et trahison oOo**

Le sourire malheureux de sa fiancée lui fendit le cœur et Draco s'efforça d'ouvrir la fenêtre avec discrétion pour ne rien rajouter au drame. Un silence pesant régnait dans la cuisine qu'il n'osait pas rompre de peur d'en payer les conséquences. Mais lorsque la jeune femme lui fit face et que sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler dangereusement, il se sentit fondre.

- Allez, ma puce…murmura-t-il en venant la prendre dans ses bras.  
C'est pas grave.

Un sanglot malheureux lui répondit alors contre son épaule et il caressa ses boucles brunes avec tendresse.

- Je t'aime Mya…mais te sens pas non plus obliger de te moucher dans ma chemise, hein ? s'inquiéta-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de hoquets humides.

Hermione le repoussa aussitôt en l'assassinant d'un regard noir et elle lui donna un coup dans le ventre.

- Va te faire foutre, Malfoy. Tu as autant de compassion qu'un fer à repasser !

- Un quoi ?

- Laisse tomber…marmonna-t-elle en se renfrognant avant de venir affronter du regard sa tragédie de la soirée.

- Oh ! Dray, je me sens tellement stupide…

Le blond réprima un rictus de dégoût lorsque les relents de la carcasse giclèrent vers lui dans les courants d'air. Mais rien qu'à penser que la chose immonde au chaires décomposées qui trônait dans se plat avait pu être un inoffensif volatil, il se sentait pris d'un fou rire dévastateur. Sa chère et tendre avait ce don assez inexplicable de transformer la plus petite pintade en arme chimique impitoyable, et ce n'était pas les châtaignes carbonisées qui gisaient sous les cuisses de la volaille qui diraient le contraire. Le tout offrait la vision saisissante d'un abdomen crevé d'où s'échappait des nuées toxiques qui empuantissait la malheureuse cuisine. A la fois crue et cramée…Incroyable ! Un sourire irrépressible se dessina alors sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas exploser de rire.

- Tu souris, Malfoy…Ne nie pas, je le vois ! murmura-t-elle en se plantant devant lui les mains sur les hanches.

- Non, non…mentit-il en se mordant les joues.

Mais bientôt, n'y tenant plus, il éclata d'un fou rire retentissant qui rameuta aussitôt leurs invités vers la zone du conflit. Toquant vaillamment à la porte, Blaise Zabini risqua sa tête dans l'entrebâillement avant de laisser échapper un retentissant :

- Oh, putain !

Après un instant, le métisse referma violemment la porte et Draco l'entendit clairement dire à sa petite amie de ne pas approcher… Il mentionna mollement une attaque aux gaz ce qui relança le fou rire du blond qui vint s'affaler contre le plan de travail en ignorant les coups redoublés que sa fiancée abattait sur son torse. Entre deux hoquets, il parvint à lui glisser d'une voix narquoise :

- Merlin…Comment…c'est possible…d'être aussi bonne en potion…et aussi tarte…en cuisine…

Et il repartit de plus belle, insensible aux cris de fureur que la jeune femme déversait contre son épaule. Blaise revint bientôt à l'assaut…

- Non, mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette puanteur ? explosa-t-il d'un air hilare en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Ecoute, Zabini…T'es gentil mais tu retournes poser ton cul au salon à côté de ta bière au beurre et tu me laisses achever de maudire mon putain de fiancé jusqu'à la treizième génération, ok ?

Draco n'en pouvait plus.

- Et ben, dis moi…Vulgaire ta future femme, mon pote…roucoula Blaise avant d'apercevoir l'épave de dinde au marron qui gisait sur la table.

- Oh, la vache ! C'est quoi ce truc ?

Hermione étouffa son grognement de rage dans son poing serré tandis que le blond retrouvait tout aussi brutalement une parfaite maîtrise de lui. Il se gratta poliment la gorge et vint glisser son bras autour des hanches d'Hermione avec un sourire amoureux.

- Ça, c'est…le dîner, murmura-t-il avec son plus grand sérieux.

Zabini les regarda successivement d'un air torve puis il explosa de rire à son tour.

- Alors, cette chose se _mange_ ? éclata-t-il d'une voix stupéfaite.

- Se _mangeait_ serait plus correct, mon vieux…

Hermione lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac en ignorant son hoquet de douleur et elle alla ouvrir la porte de la cuisine en grand.

- Sortez d'ici ! Tout de suite ! tonna-t-elle d'une voix furieuse en roulant des yeux menaçants.

Les deux compères se précipitèrent en dehors de la pièce en riant à pleine gorge. Parvenus dans le couloir, Draco sortit un objet chromé de sa poche qu'il déplia sous le regard incrédule du métisse.

- Ça, mon vieux, c'est la plus grande invention de leur putain de monde moldu…ricana-t-il d'un air conspirateur avant de partir dans une apologie dithyrambique de la micro-électronique et du téléphone portable.

Blaise l'écoutait avec une attention religieuse lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon où Lavande Brown les attendait en buvant sa bière au beurre.

- Qu'est ce que…

Grand prince, le blond lui fit signe de ne rien ajouter et d'aller sur le champ rejoindre son amie dans la cuisine pour essayer de ramasser avec elle les morceaux de son orgueil mis à mal.

- Silence, femme, les hommes doivent parler entre eux…roucoula son petit ami avec un sourire ravageur tout en lui écrasant un baiser sur les lèvres pour couper court à ses question.

- Ben voyons…T'es vraiment trop con, Blaise, quand tu t'y mets…

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire pendant que la jolie brune gagnait la zone sinistrée.

- Et dis moi…reprit-il avec sarcasmes, est ce que ce bijou de mécanique a une chance de nous éviter de mourir de faim ce soir ?

- Sûr…acquiesça le blond en prenant son sourire le plus arrogant.

- A condition de savoir quoi en faire…

Et il extirpa du meuble de la télé un _flyer_ rouge et bleu sur lequel se trouvait un numéro de téléphone.

_- Pizza Hot_… ? traduisit le métisse d'un air incrédule.

- La classe, Zabini…Avec ce qu'on leur en achète par semaine, ils ont fini par nous faire des prix de gros…Et si je leur prends une _Margaritta_, ils nous offrent le dessert…jubila-t-il comme un gamin devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

- Tant que ça ?

- Pour te dire, le livreur croit que je nourris un club de foot…

Ils explosèrent en coeur d'un rire cruel.

- Mais…ça ne la gêne pas ? demanda tout de même son ami en se grattant la tête.

- Oh, tu penses…Elle va faire la gueule toute la soirée et rester bloquée dans la cuisine. Et puis demain je la jetterai et on passera à autre chose…roucoula Draco d'un ton enjôleur.

- Que…Hermione ?

- Non. La dinde…

Et ils repartirent de plus belle avant de s'affaler sur le canapé d'un air complice.

Serpentard un jour…

* * *

_Alors ? Verdict_ Cet Os de **SithGirl** ? Drago n'est-il pas trop méchant avec Hermione ? Ou n'est-ce qu'une vengeance pour ce qu'elle a pu faire à cette pauvre dinde ?

_Reviews ?_

**PouPoux**


	6. Attentat à la pudeur

**Yop** !

Miracle d'entre les miracles miraculeux.

Vous pouvez remettre vos machoires en place et vos yeux dans leurs orbites ... Vous ne rêvez pas ! Voici un nouvel OS de notre recueil ... J'ai attendu le retour de notre chère SithGirl avant de poster cet OS (et j'avais besoin de son avis, soit dit en passant) ! Voilà, malgré les nombreux contre-temps, voici le 6ème OS de la sulfureuse vie de couple de nos amants préférés !

Bonne lecture ...

* * *

oOo** Attentat à la pudeur **oOo 

« Ouh ouh, viens par ici Drago ! » explosa Hermione alors qu'elle décrochait prestement trois vestes, deux jupes et deux pantalons, qu'elle jeta dans les bras de la vendeuse qui l'accompagnait. La jeune femme tituba sous le poids des articles alors que les vêtements menaçaient de lui glisser des bras.

Tout aussitôt, le jeune homme rentra la tête dans les épaules en entendant la voix de sa chère et tendre.

« De quoi ? Je n'entends pas ce que tu dis …» siffla t-il avec un sourire atrocement charmeur plaqué au visage.

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel. _Ne pas s'énerver. Surtout ne pas s'énerver_. Non mais quelle idée elle avait eue de lui demander de venir faire du shopping avec elle.

« Drago ? » insista-t-elle avec un grondement réprobateur.

Lui, estimant que sa place était beaucoup mieux le plus loin possible de la jeune femme, ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de la regarder d'un air polaire et de faire comme s'il ne l'entendait pas.

De toute évidence, Drago n'aimait pas beaucoup faire les magasins… « ça » et tout ce qui allait avec, d'ailleurs… La lumière artificielle le faisait paraître encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et il avait horreur de ça.

Mais Hermione, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et elle l'entraîna de force vers les cabines d'essayage. Le jeune homme tenta de protester du mieux qu'il put mais en vain. Marmonnant des choses et d'autres, il la suivit à contre-cœur dans le salon d'essayage pour dames et resta dehors tandis que la vendeuse aidait sa fiancée à installer sa montagne de vêtements dans une cabine. Puis elle tira les épais rideaux gris et repartit à vive allure chercher d'autres vêtements susceptibles de plaire à sa cliente.

Drago, quant à lui, commença à regarder autour de lui, les mains dans les poches, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, tout en espérant que ce moment passe le plus vite possible …

Car, de fait : il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

Hermione, elle, continuait à essayer des vêtements divers et variés sans qu'il ne montre de vif intérêt à ce qu'elle pouvait lui montrer.

C'était partit pour le remake de Pretty Woman … Hermione allait, s'extasiant sur chacune des tenues qu'elle essayait, alors que les étoffes chatoyantes virevoltaient sur le sol verni.

La jeune femme décrocha un châle bleu fumé du portant de la cabine.

- J'adore cette couleur. Pas toi ?

- Bof … Je n'aime pas le bleu.

_Ne pas s'énerver_. Hermione arracha nerveusement quelques franges au châle dont elle venait de se vêtir, faute de pouvoir s'arracher les cheveux.

Mais au moment où elle essaya une robe d'un bleu azur avec une échancrure à faire se damner un saint, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de loucher sur la chute de reins de sa femme. Ses yeux s'ajustèrent légèrement vers Hermione puis se plissèrent. Et soudain, il prit conscience de l'impact fou que le corps d'une femme pouvait avoir comme impact sur un homme…

Alors qu'Hermione était rentrée à nouveau dans la cabine pour essayer une nouvelle tenue ; il ouvrit, soudainement, le rideau en grand et le referma derrière lui d'une main autoritaire …

« Hé ! », protesta-t-elle, surprise « Mais ça va pas … »

Puis quand elle vit la lueur dans les yeux du jeune homme, elle renversa subitement la vapeur :

« N'y pense même pas ! »

Ce dernier sembla ignorer ce qu'elle disait, préférant s'informer :

« Il n'y a pas de caméra, là-dedans, n'est ce pas ? »

Un rouge pourpre inonda les joues d'Hermione tandis qu'une lueur d'amusement s'alluma dans les yeux de Drago. Il resta immobile un instant, attentifs aux moindres mouvements de la jeune femme.

« De … Quoi ? »

« Caméra. » susurra-t-il d'un ton langoureux

Mais Hermione ne prêtait désormais plus attention aux affabulations de son mari. Elle attrapa un tailleur sur le cintre pour continuer sa séance d'essayage. Seulement, quand elle se retourna une dernière fois, elle constata que le jeune homme la scrutait, chemise à terre avec un petit sourire charmeur sur le visage.

Drago flaira la victoire toute proche. Il réprima pourtant son sourire, se pencha, et ses lèvres froides effleurèrent le cou d'Hermione.

La jeune femme s'efforça alors de ne pas lever les yeux vers lui dans le but bien précis de ne pas voir son mari torse nu. Mais le mal était fait. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à son tour.

Elle lâcha alors le tailleur qu'elle tenait et empoigna Drago par la nuque d'un geste possessif.

----

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui vous plaît Mlle Granger ? »

La vendeuse, en matrone toujours efficace, passa sa tête par l'interstice des rideaux. Elle contempla mortifiée la confusion noueuse des jambes qui se contorsionnaient et l'amas colorés de vêtements qui jonchaient le sol de la cabine, puis se retira à la hâte.

Elle retourna immédiatement s'occuper d'autres clients, médisant contre ce genre de comportements vulgaires avant de convenir qu'il était tout de même bien agréable de voir Drago Malefoy et sa fiancée aussi à l'aise dans son magasin … Ce n'était pas la boutique d'en face qui pouvait s'en vanter !

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce necessaire de se vanter sur le fait que notre cher couple est exhibitionniste sur les bords ? Ou Drago doit-il arrêter de faire les magasins ? Ses pulsions vont-elles enfin s'arrêter ? 

Reviews ?

A suivre : **Caprices aux Myrtilles **de SithGirl.


	7. Caprice à la myrtille

Divines salutations à vous les forbands, les trolls et autres marmailles hantant les méandres de ce site merveilleurx qu'est feufeunet !

Comme me l'a fait si joyeusement remarqué ma chère et tendre PouPouX, je suis dans ma période "post" en folie...Ne vous en déplaise je suis sûre... Hier "Paix Blanche" et aujourd'hui "Home sweet Home"...Mais que voulez vous, je n'ai pas le coeur à refuser quelque chose à des lecteurs aussi assidus et choupinous que vous ( "Heu...Hécate, trop de guimauve là...c'est pas bon pour l'audimat..." "Oop's...autant pour moi. Merci PouPouX...")

J'espère que vous avez apprécié à sa juste valeur le petit OS qui a précédé celui-là et qui m'a fait mourir de rire. Par la présente, je vous fais part de la vengeance de la pintade...La pintade, je parle de la volaille de l'avant dernier OS, pas d'Hermione ! Tsss...Bande de Serpentards ! Ainsi donc, quand il s'agit de torturer un homme, notre petite princesse n'hésite pas une seconde à se sâlir les mains...La traîtresse...

Bonne lecture !

**Rating** : tout public, lol...et oui, ça m'arrive...

* * *

oOo **Caprices aux myrtilles** oOo

- …aux myrtilles…répéta-t-il d'une voix enroué en s'arrachant à sa poitrine offerte.

La jeune femme pouffa et acquiesça de plus belle tout en lui retournant le sourire le plus atrocement angélique dont elle fut capable en pareille situation. Le blond grogna, puis s'affaissa à nouveau sur sa fiancée d'un air have.

- Il est une heure du matin…et tu as envie de pancakes aux myrtilles ? constata-t-il sans y croire, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

-…avec du sirop d'érable…ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

- Tu sais quoi, Granger ?…Je te hais.

Sa fiancée pouffa de plus belle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- S'il te plait, Dray ! implora-t-elle d'un ton sucré.

Le jeune homme leva vers elle un visage chiffonné, auréolé des plis du draps, aux yeux alourdis de sommeil.  
- Rappelle moi juste pourquoi ?

Elle prit un air faussement pensif.  
- Hmm…Disons, parce que tu n'aimes que moi ?  
…et que tu fais foutument bien la cuisine, aussi…

- Ah, oui…  
C'est vrai. J'oubliais…

Hermione se pelotonna contre lui en affichant une moue câline que le blond considéra d'un œil torve. Alors qu'il s'arrachait à la couette délicatement chaude décidé à mettre fin aux jérémiades de sa compagne, il fut pris d'un doute affreux.

- Qu'est ce que j'y gagne dans cette affaire, déjà ? chuinta-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Sa fiancée coula ses bras autour de sa taille et vint le clouer au matelas pour mieux l'embrasser. Elle se fit l'impression d'une insidieuse manipulatrice…mais passé ce soupçon, elle en profita pour prendre son plaisir. Sa langue s'insinua entre les lèvres de son amant et épousa le velours de la sienne. Ils haletèrent. A bout de souffle et proche de l'agonie, il la repoussa finalement et se leva sans grande conviction.

- Merlin, Mya…Tu es fourbe…

La jeune femme sourit de toutes ses dents, en arborant la mimique prédatrice qui faisait dire à Draco en temps normal, qu'elle n'était qu'une _canaille_. Mais le blond ne la vit pas et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'une démarche molle, engourdie par le sommeil. Le frottement timide des pantoufles à pompons de sa fiancée ne retint même pas son attention. Et ce fut donc, en caleçon bleu et en pantoufle mauves à pompons roses que le Prince des Serpentards se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, réduit à une séance nocturne de cuisine pour le bon plaisir de sa fiancée.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-…aux myrtilles ? suffoqua-t-elle en recrachant son café brûlant d'une manière assez peu élégante.

Hermione se renversa dans son fauteuil sans chercher à dissimuler le féroce sourire de victoire qui s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Tu veux dire qu'à une heure du matin, tu as tiré sa Seigneurie des glaces du lit pour….des pane-cakes aux myrtilles ? répéta Ginny Weasley d'une voix incrédule.

-…avec du sirop d'érable…ronronna son amie en tortillant une longue mèche de ses cheveux autour de l'un de ses doigts.

Face à l'air proprement candide de sa compagne, la rouquine ouvrit la bouche…puis la referma. Elle répéta le même manège une seconde fois, puis leva finalement les yeux au ciel, à la fois stupéfaite et outrée.

Merlin, je peux pas croire un truc pareil ! Tu es…

- Brillante, tu peux le dire, va .  
Et en passant, tu me dois dix gallions…

La jeune Weasley darda alors sur elle une œillade assassine :  
- Je suis sûre qu'il y a un truc…Malfoy ne ferait jamais un truc pareil…

- Que tu crois…Malfoy a plutôt intérêt à faire profile bas s'il ne veut pas dormir sur le canapé…Et vois-tu, mes _prouesses_ personnelles semblent lui tenir étonnamment plus à cœur que mes défaillances culinaires…Alors, crois moi, c'est plutôt lui qui a des choses à se faire pardonner…

- Que…Quoi ?! Tu le fais marcher…au _sexe_ ?  
Et tout ça pour une dinde…marmonna-t-elle, faussement scandalisée, en fronçant adorablement son nez criblé de tâches de rousseur.

L'ancienne Gryffondor pouffa :  
- A Serpentard, Serpentard et demi…Ce n'est pas un mignon blondinet qui va en conter à Hermione Granger…même si le mignon blondinet à une paire de fesses à damner tous les saints du ciel et un…

- Ola ! Epargne moi les détails…soupira précipitamment son amie en sortant les dix gallions de son porte-monnaie et en les posant sur la table d'un air tout simplement écoeuré.  
On ne m'ôtera pas de l'esprit que tous les deux, vous êtes foutument tordus…

* * *

C'est court, mais ça fait du bien par où ça passe comme ont dit chez moi... Lol  
Soyez indulgents...Même les bons auteurs ont parfois des passages à vide...

**Reviews ?** (regard implorant, version " Le chat" de Shreck)

Valete les zens !

Jo


	8. Belle Maman en perspective

_Blop  
_Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Ce "Blop" sonore signale bien l'apparition d'un nouveau chapitre de votre recueil préféré ! SithGirl au clavier pour le plaisir de vos petites mirettes énamourées. Je viens de finir mes partiels et profite de 15 bienheureux jours de vacances. Hélâs ! _Scandale_ ! Horreur ! _Damnation_ ! je délaisse notre PouPouX !

" PouPoux, ma douce, ma caille, pour toi, spéciale dédicace ! La distance n'étiolera en rien la passion littéraire qui nous lie ! Du sublime au grandiose, encore et toujours..."

**Rating** : Tout public ! Yeepee ! SithGirl se range !  
**Résumé** : Quand on s'appelle Draco Malfoy, on a une maman. Parce que même si on est sublime, on n'est pas pour autant sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter. Moralité, quand on s'appelle Hermione Granger et qu'on est fiancée à Draco Malfoy, on a une belle mère...ça veut tout dire.

Enjoy !

* * *

oOo **Belle maman en perspective, belles emmerdes en devenir… **oOo 

- Quoi ! Tu veux rire ? Ta mère débarque la semaine prochaine ?  
Non mais pince moi…Je rêve, Malfoy ! Je suis en plein cauchemar, même !

La boule de nerf qui traînait ses états d'âmes de la cuisine au salon avec forces cris et hurlements hystériques, et ce depuis près d'une demie heure n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, Lady Malfoy en devenir. Ce qui, pour l'heure et en toute honnêteté, ne semblait pas la ravir le moins du monde…

- Ecoute trésor, ma mère vient prendre de nos nouvelles…A deux mois du mariage, il n'y a rien de dramatique. Et je te rappelle qu'à terme tu es quand même censée appartenir à la même famille qu'elle…Alors si tu pouvais au moins faire semblant de te réjouir pendant quelques secondes…soupira le jeune homme, au comble de l'exaspération.  
…ça aiderait un tout petit peu…

Sa fiancée cessa un instant ses allées et venues erratiques pour venir se planter devant lui, les joues en feu.  
- Je ne l'aime pas, d'accord ? Alors, oui, je compte faire des efforts, mais je tiens tout de même à établir que c'est toi que j'épouse et pas tout le corps armée de la dynastie Malfoy… Ta _génitrice _a le don de faire des commentaires désobligeants sur tout ce qui l'entoure, moi comprise je te signale !

- Ma _mère_, Hermione…Ma _mère_. Pas ma génitrice…corrigea-t-il en se frottant les yeux d'un air extrêmement las…  
De toute façon, elle vient…Alors, il va falloir te faire à cette idée…

- Oh non, mon ange, moi vivante, cette mégère ne passera pas le pas de mon appartement !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
****Une semaine plus tard**

- Cissia ! Quel plaisir ! roucoula la jeune femme avec un sourire affable alors qu'elle s'effaçait pour céder le passage à sa belle mère.

En réponse, la vampe blonde lui planta deux bises glacées sur les joues. Les deux femmes se jaugèrent un instant en silence, le visage crispé par des sourires insondables, puis elles échangèrent le plus platement du monde les politesses qu'il convenait d'échanger en pareilles circonstances. La photo de famille eut été pour le moins incongrue. Et déjà l'icône glacée, tout en blondeur et en grâce donnait des signes d'impatiences et dardait des œillades pressées par dessus l'épaule de sa bru :

- …et où est mon dragon ?

Hermione réprima son ricanement :  
- Le _dragon _est à la cuisine, _belle maman_…

- Oh. Je vois…  
C'est donc que vous avez décider qu'il n'était pas séant pour une femme de votre condition de vous salir les mains aux travaux culinaires…susurra-t-elle d'un ton plein d'ironie.

- Pas le moins du monde. Je pense plutôt que _notre _dragon préfère éviter l'intoxication alimentaire _avant _le mariage.

La blonde prit un air pincé, ne releva pas et s'effaça en direction de la cuisine.

**1-O**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**Le déjeuner était en passe de tourner au supplice. Narcissa s'appliquait à mettre dans chacun de ses gestes un vernis de perfection tout en lenteur calculée qui rendait les offices interminables. Sa futur belle fille l'observa porter son verre à ses lèvres et réprima à grand peine l'exquis froncement de nez qui devait trahir l'agacement sans nom qui la gagnait.

Sans discontinuer, un flot de paroles légères et babillantes s'évaporait d'entre les lèvres admirablement maquillée de leur interlocutrice. Pétulante et mondaine. Voilà les adjectifs qui caractérisaient le mieux la tornade blonde qui s'était introduit dans son salon. Imperméable aux somptuosités de la vie sociale de sa belle mère, Hermione avait finalement opté pour un sourire vaguement concerné dont elle arrosait chacun des éclats de rire aériens qui fusaient de part et d'autre de la table. Le reste lui passait par dessus la tête.

Néanmoins…

- Mia…

Son regard qui avait sombré quelques secondes auparavant dans son verre de vin, émergea violemment pour rencontrer celui, résigné, de son fiancé.

- Excuse moi, je crois que j'ai perdu le fil un instant…s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire candide.

Narcissa posa avec élégance son menton sur sa main alors qu'elle semblait s'être enfin interrompue et elle reporta son attention sur la mine de papier mâchée qui lui faisait face, entre le fromage et la bouteille d'Armagnac.

- Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela, ma chère. Vous avez une mine _affreuse_ et vous semblez tellement…._fatiguée_…

Le ton complaisant irrita davantage encore la jeune femme. Plus la mère de son fiancée se montrait sucrée, plus sa crédibilité menaçait de voler en éclat. Elle se gratta discrètement la gorge.

- Et bien…Je n'ai pas en effet la joie de pouvoir me reposer sur une batterie complète de domestiques, et le fardeau éreintant d'une vie oisive de châtelaine n'est, semble-t-il pas, celui qui m'a été réservé…babilla-t-elle sur un ton aimable.

Draco s'étrangla avec son verre de vin. Tout en toussant fort peu élégamment, il broya la main de sa compagne sous la nappe.  
- Hermione…gronda-t-il sur un ton sévère.

- Laisse Draco…  
Tu t'es choisie une fiancée de caractère, tout ou tard il faudra l'assumer. Cependant, ma chère petite, si vous envisagez un jour de briguer le titre de Lady Malfoy, il faudra apprendre à tenir sa langue en société et à offrir meilleure figure qu'à présent.  
Ou alors, vous serez de celle qui retire leur jeunesse flétrie avant l'heure dans une vie austère et…frigide.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se pétrifier sur sa chaise. Avait-elle vraiment insinué que…. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclaires.  
- Belle maman, le jour où ma « frigidité » sera à l'ordre du jour, croyez moi, je ne vous épargnerai aucun détail…par compassion pour votre morgue castratrice.

Accablé, le blond plongea son visage dans ses mains en poussant un soupire plein de fatalité.

- Quitte à être désagréable, Hermione, si vous ne vous sentez pas capable d'affronter un simple déjeuner en intimité, peut-être devriez vous tout simplement vous retirer ? persifla son aînée d'un ton glacial.

- Mais, Narcissa, si votre fils me laissait « plus souvent » l'occasion de dormir, sans doute serais-je moins exécrable, n'est ce pas mon coeur ?

L'ancien prince des Serpentards ouvrit la bouche une première fois, stupéfait…une seconde fois…puis il émit, sur un ton absolument horrifié, l'unique rappel à l'ordre dont il se sentait encore capable.

_- Mia_ !

**2**-O

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce fut un Draco passablement épuisé qui raccompagna Narcissa Malfoy jusqu'à la porte quelques heures plus tard. Sa délicieuse petite fiancée, amoureusement pendue à son bras, poignardait de grands sourires hypocrites les murs de leur couloir. Il accueillit néanmoins les baisers de sa mère avec un soulagement non dissimulé : promesses muettes d'une tranquillité toute proche.

- Sois prudente, maman…murmura-t-il alors qu'elle se trouvait déjà dans l'embrasure.

- Oh ! Oui, soyez bien _prudente_, belle maman…

Le jeune homme lui broya les doigts alors que le sourire bienveillant de la blonde se crispait. Une lueur froide scintilla au fond de ses yeux pâles.

- Merci, _Hermione_.

Et elle ajouta :  
- Prenez soin de mon fils jusqu'au mariage…de vous aussi, bien évidemment…

- Evidemment Il me tarde d'y être…ronronna sa belle fille en papillonnant des yeux. 

- Moins qu'à moi. Je pressens que nos relations vont passer du sublime au grandiose…une fois que vous ferez partie de la famille.

La porte se referma. Draco soupira à s'en fendre l'âme.

- Elle entendait quoi par « du sublime au grandiose » ? osa la jeune femme, soudain suspicieuse.

- Rien.  
Sinon qu'à ce jeu là….tu ne connais pas encore, mon père. Et crois moi…je n'ose même pas y penser…émit-il dans un souffle en s'affaissant contre le mur.

**Game** **Over**

* * *

_Buzzz  
_Alors, verdict ? Qui romprait ses fiançailles à cause d'une vampe pareille ? Moi je dis, vive Papa Malfoy... La Killer attitude chez les mâles Malfoy, je vous dis... Dites nous tout ! **Review** !

Valete tout l'monde !

Jo


	9. Une envie pressante ?

Bien le bonjour à vous tous !

Et non, vos mirettes ne vous trahisses pas! C'est bien moi … **PouPouX**

Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté d'OS, heureusement que **SithGirl** était là pour assouvir votre soif de lecture !Encore une fois, je me demande bien ce que je ferais sans elle.

En parlant de ça, je ne sais pas si vous avez lu l'OS qu'elle vient de poster sur son propre compte ! Si ce n'est pas encore fait, précipitez-vous, ça en vaut le détour !

Pour le moment, je vous laisse lire le neuvième épisode de la vie de couple de Drago et Hermione.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

oOo **Une envie pressante** **?**oOo

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : une demi heure déjà qu'il était enfermé là-dedans.

_Toc toc toc …_

- « Mlle Granger ! Pourriez vous m'accorder une seconde s'il vous plaît ! » claironna Lucius Malefoy de l'autre côté de la porte, « Ce n'est pas encore parfait. »

Hermione étouffa un cri et leva les yeux au ciel.  
Une demi heure qu'il y était : 30 minutes ! 1800 secondes ! Et tout ce tapage pour que monsieur puisse « se redonner un petit coup de peigne » ! Combien de temps cela pouvait prendre en temps _normal_ ? 2 minutes, 5 minutes tout au plus …  
Enfin ça, c'était en théorie et sans compter sur la présence de Malefoy Senior dans la salle de bain.  
Et de même que Merlin serait toujours Merlin, de même, Lucius Malefoy était et serait toujours Lucius Malefoy. C'est-à-dire un véritable Serpentard, élevé dans le sadisme et déterminé à emmerder son monde avec plaisir et délectation.

- « Mr Malefoy, si vous ne vous dépêchez pas un tout petit peu, ça risque de mal finir ! » s'obstina t-elle sans grand succès alors qu'elle pouvait entendre le sifflotement de son beau père qui émanait de la salle de bain.

Mais plus elle frappait avec insistance à la porte, plus Lucius Malefoy sifflotait avec véhémence, histoire de montrer à l'indésirable intrus qu'il était loin d'avoir fini.

De son côté, sa bru commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Elle dut bientôt se retenir pour ne pas hausser la voix.

_Toc toc toc …_

- « J'y suis presque. Le côté gauche n'est pas encore _tout à fait_ symétrique au côté droit. »

La jeune femme se frappa la tête contre la porte de la salle de bain.

- « Dépêchez vous … » implora t-elle. « Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps ! »

C'est alors que sa tête, encore appuyée contre la porte, bascula soudainement dans le vide. Lucius Malefoy, un peigne à la main, venait de l'ouvrir.

- « Vous croyez réellement que je peux sortir _ainsi_ ? » Il désigna sa chevelure impeccablement coiffée. « Non ? Donc … »

_Clic_.

Il referma la porte et laissa derrière lui une Hermione pantoise.

- « DRAGO ! » hurla soudain la jeune femme, perdant tout ce qui lui restait de sang froid.

Drago débarqua et regarda avec stupeur sa fiancée qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre tout en frappant ardemment contre la porte de la salle de bain. Une envie pressante peut-être ? Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il appuya alors sa nonchalance sur le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine avant de fixer la gryffondor d'un air amusé.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » intervint-il finalement.

- « Je danse le quadrille, ça se voit pas ? » répliqua avec agacement la jeune femme.

- « C'est quoi le problème ? » hasarda-t-il après avoir pris note de l'état de sa fiancé.

- « Le problème ? C'est ton père, le problème ! Il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain et je dois absolument aller aux toilettes. »

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui massa gentiment le dos, déposa un baiser sur son épaule…et frappa à la porte.

- « Père…»

Silence.

- « Père ? »

Le sifflotement incessant s'arrêta.

- « Plaît-il ? » demanda le sieur Malfoy d'une voix angélique.

- « Que fais-tu ? »

- « Mes cheveux Drago. Mes cheveux ! »

Le jeune homme émit un petit soupir irrité.

- « Oui, mais ma petite amie a vraiment besoin d'utiliser les toilettes. »

- « Ah, elle. Je sais. Elle insiste depuis un quart d'heure avec ce léger détail. »

- « Bien. Et pourrais-tu _éventuellement _faire un effort ? Te presser légèrement ? » continua t-il alors qu'une lueur d'agacement jouait dans son regard.

- « Désolé de prendre la peine d'être présentable…ce qui n'est pas forcément le cas de _tout_ _le_ _monde_ dans cette maison. »

Hermione fusilla son fiancé du regard.

- « Je déteste ton père », susurra t'elle finalement. Elle devait se contrôler. Elle savait que son beau-père faisait tout pour la mettre en colère. Elle s'était promis de ne pas céder.

Le jeune homme rit et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour mieux le piquer de légers baisers.

- « Je sais, chérie, et lui aussi. » murmura t'il.

_Clic_.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Lucius Malefoy, d'un calme olympien, les cheveux impeccablement coiffés, pénétra dans le salon, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au couple qui se tenait devant lui.

-« Bien. J'espère que vous êtes prêt : il ne manquerait plus que nous arrivions en retard. »

Silence.

Hermione abasourdie darda un regard noir en direction de son beau-père. Elle avait le feu aux joues et bouillait de colère

-« Je vais le tuer. » s'exclama-t­-elle hors d'elle, alors que Malefoy Senior se dirigeait d'un pas conquérant vers la porte d'entrée.

-« Tout doux, tout doux ! » susurra Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione pour réfréner les envies de meurtre de sa fiancée.

Tout doux ? Au diable, oui !

* * *

Alors verdict ? Quel est le pire : une vampe comme Belle-Mère ou un emmerdeur comme Beau-Père ? Aucuns des deux ! Que voulez-vous, qu'on l'aime ou qu'on la déteste, on est bien obligé de faire avec... La belle famille s'impose à nous pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Et surtout pour le pire

Reviews ?

Baille baille à tous !

**PouPouX**


End file.
